


The pack (Gregory Sackville-Bagg LS)

by GraceTheBlackRose



Category: The Little Vampire
Genre: Full Moon, The little vampire fandom, Werewolves, Wolf Shifters, mainly Gregory Sackville-Bagg love story, the Sackville-Baggs, the little vampire 2000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceTheBlackRose/pseuds/GraceTheBlackRose
Summary: Ruby Topaz is a werewolf, or wolf shifter as she preferred to call it. She was born in America but moved to Scotland when she was too young to remember. She has two younger siblings who tend to get into mischief fairly easy. What will happen when they get her into one of the worst situations of all? What will she think of the Sackville-Baggs? Will she find true love, or will her heart be left in pieces. Find out by reading The Pack (Gregory Sackville-Bagg LS).
Relationships: Anna Sackville-Bagg X oc, Gregory Sackville-Bagg X oc, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg X oc
Kudos: 1





	The pack (Gregory Sackville-Bagg LS)

Ruby Topaz:

Physical

Species: werewolf/ wolf shifter

Gender: female

Height: five foot three inches

Age: 16 (Gregory’s 17)

Hair color: raven black with natural red streak

Birth date: october the thirty first

Wolf appearance: raven black with red streak on tail and head.

Other

Loyalty: her pack, Sackville-Bagg family

Relatives: Tony Thompson (cosin), Ashlin Topaz (mother), Titanite topaz (father), king lycaon (first werewolf/ wolf shifter), Dagur Topaz (brother), Davina Topaz (sister), grandfather (unnamed).

Skills: wolf shifting, heightened strength/ senses, weapons (throwing knives, archery and hand to hand combat), drawing, singing, teleportation/ location tapping, mind reading/ mindlink.

Her name was Ruby, and she was proud, stubborn, loyal, and had a bad temper. This was probably because she was descended from the very first werewolf (or wolf shifter as she preferred to call it) in existence, and happened to be one herself along with the rest of her family. She had two younger siblings, Dagur and Davina who were referred to as the twins of mischief. Davina looked like a mini Ruby, and Dagur looked almost exactly like their grandfather when he was young.

Last month they had booby trapped the entire house in record time, as Ruby had just decided to get up and get a drink of water. Let’s just say she had a bumpy way down the stairs, and the twins of mischief did not get a lot of sleep the next night.

Ruby was not a full werewolf, therefore only the shape shifting, because her mother was not a werewolf when she was born. You see, if she was, then she could shape shift and would be cursed to become a monster once a month. Her mother was accidentally bitten by her father, and therefore was now a werewolf, and thank whatever force keeps this world in balance that she had already had the twins.

Ruby’s P.O.V:

Today was Halloween and Ruby was not planning on trick or treating, as she could just nick some from the twins if she wanted to. Well that was the plan up until a few hours before trick or treating, when her mother told her that they were going to lord mcashton’s party that evening, and she had to watch the twins.

“What? No! I just wanted to relax tonight, watch a movie or something!” Yelled Ruby.

“You know your siblings, they’ll get into some serious mischief, and could risk a silver bullet if they transform. So yes, you will be watching them tonight. No buts. Be home no later than ten okay?” She said with an air that implied the conversation was over.

“Fine, but there is one important factor you're forgetting. I’m getting paid no less than five dollars every hour you're gone. I’ll be counting, now go have fun.” Said Ruby, thinking up a plan to get the twins to give her some of their candy. ‘Okay when we get home I’ll agree to play vampires vs. wolf shifters with them for twenty percent of each (hershey's, snickers, and airheads)’ she plotted out.

Her mom and dad left and the two nine year olds came running down the tall staircase as fast as their feet would carry them (and that’s really fast). They were straight behind her in, at least, point five seconds. Ruby gave a slight start as she turned around.

“What in the she wolf?!” She yelled. They laughed a bit before saying they were ready to go. Ruby checked the time, and it was currently eight oclock. “Awe dang. Okay let’s go you little vampires.”

“Okay but you have to get in costume first! There's no way any sister of mine isn’t dressing up with us on Halloween.” said Dagur.

“Fine, just give me a second.” Ruby said, launching up the stairs so she could get it over with. She came back down a minute later in a black cold shoulder dress, was a tad bit short, and laced up in the front, a beautiful black choker that had a ruby in the middle of it. She had her black and red hair in a two braids tied up in the back and a black and had a red beret Holding it together, and a pair of fingerless lace gloves.

“Hey where are your fangs?” said Davina. Ruby growled and went to grab a pair of plastic fangs from a bin of costume stuff she had used when she was little. She came back a few seconds later and they started to head off into the night.

…

When it was round time to go home it was pitch black out. She could hear the teenagers that were teepeeing some houses in the distance, and the bats flying overhead.

“I’ll make you guys a deal. I’ll play vampires vs. wolf shifter if you give me twenty percent of all Hershey’s, snickers, and airheads you collected tonight.” She said. They huddled for a moment discussing it.

“Do it everyday this week and we got ourselves a deal.” Said Dagur.

“Alright fine. Your lucky mom and dad won’t be back for about another hour.” Said Ruby.

…

When they finally made their way home, Ruby transformed into her beautiful black and red wolf form, while the twins went to get the necessities. Davina came back about a second after she left with a ketchup bottle in hand, and not soon after Dagur returned with two pairs of paper fangs.

They played for a bit, Ruby had to be very careful not to hurt them but not to get hurt in the process, as they had heightened strength also. Not even thirty minutes into their game, a large bat came flying through the window they hadn't even noticed they had left open. It flew all the way to the fireplace, and landed inside it. There was a flash of light and a boy around the twins' age took the bats place inside the fireplace.

“What clan are you from, brother and sister? Are the lights gone?” The pale boy said weakly. He looked at Ruby and realized she was a wolf shifter, and bared his fangs. ‘This kid is a vampire!’ She thought in her head. She started to snarl while the twins took their fake fangs out of their mouths and the boy looked back and forth with the rhythm of Ruby, Dagur and Davina, and kept repeating the cycle.

“You are no brother or sister! You are mortal, and full of blood.” He said, causing the twins to try and run to the door, while Ruby kept her cool and snarled at him.

Before she could make a move (or even process what was happening) the boy shot to the door, making the twins back into one of the two beds in the room. Suddenly the boy fell from the door and said, “I am too weak.”

Ruby calmly moved over to the boy and sniffed his hand. She could tell he was kind and brave. She then backed away, sat down and focused really hard on her human form. She could feel herself getting taller, her front paws turning to hands, and the back turning to feet. Her pointy ears turned into the regular human shape, and she felt the fur retract into her skin. Her hair turned back to the natural black and red. It explained why she was black and had a streak of red on her head and tail while she was transformed.

She still had her costume on but took the fake fangs out and went over to sit by the pale boy.

“What is your name? I do not wish to hurt you, so you can be calm.” She said in a soothing voice. She had to tell him she didn’t want to hurt him because vampires and wolf shifters had been in conflict since the beginning.

“I’m Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. And who may I ask are you all?” He said politely. She could tell he was very weak, and needed some form of blood.

“My name is Ruby topaz and these are my younger siblings Dagur and Davina.” She said, as the twins said hello.

“I must go.” Said Rudolph.

“Oh no you don’t! You can barely walk!” Said Dagur before Ruby could say anything.

“Who needs to walk when you can fly!” Said Rudolph, getting up and dashing out the window. He hovered there for a few seconds before he fell face first into their yard. The twins ran downstairs to go outside, while Ruby concentrated really hard on the spot she wanted to be in, and spun with her eyes closed. When she reopened them she was sitting next to the boy who was face down in the dirt. A split second later the twins emerged from their front door.

“Are you alright dude?” Said Dagur.

“Do I look it?” Said Rudolph, causing Ruby to give a slight chuckle.

“No actually.” Said Davina. Ruby nudged her arm and told her that was rude and to apologize, and she did so.

“I need a cow.” Said Rudolph, while sitting himself up as stable as he could, as he was still weak. Ruby thought fast.

“Okay then.” She said, transforming into her wolf form for the second time that night. Rudolph looked at her confused. ‘Dagur and Davina, please help him onto my back. And Rudolph, fare warning, you might want to hold on tight.’ She mindlinked them all. Rudolph let out a slight gasp, and she told him through the mind link that it was a gift only werewolves or wolf shifters possess.

Dagur and Davina moved quickly (not too fast though) and helped the limp boy on her strong back. She waited till she felt Rudolph’s firm grip on her fur before she took off running. She asked him if he wanted her to slow down as they were probably going thirty miles per hour, but she heard him reply that it was fine.

Within a minute they reached the dairy farm not far from the topaz’ home (no doubt that most of the house was painted a light shade of blue). She brought him inside and the twins helped him up. He hypnotized the cow and went to its neck. The sound didn’t bother Ruby but she guessed it must have revolted the twins, as they left to wait outside the barn.

She saw a bright light shine into the barn (Rudolph was still safely in the darkness) so she went out to investigate. There was a large red truck that had a bunch of different equipment on it, including the blinding lights. The twins were gathered a few yards away from the truck when it started to speed at them. They screamed, and just before the truck got to them, a black streak picked them up and started to fly up to the sky. 

She watched as they started to disappear from her range of sight, so she focused hard on their energy, and saw them on top of a blimp not too far away. She then focused on the spot she wanted to land on the blimp, turned with her eyes closed and when she opened them, she was standing on the blimp hundreds of feet above ground.

“I have to go find your sister.” She heard Rudolph say. She assumed they didn’t know she was there yet.

“Don’t worry. She’ll find us and get here. You see, with wolf shifters, all we have to do is concentrate on a person’s energy and we can see where they are. If we want to go to a curtain place, all we have to do is concentrate on the place we wish to be, turn with our eyes closed, and when we open them, we will most likely be there. It takes years to get that type of skill though. Ruby is one of the highly skilled members of our pack. She is almost more powerful than our own father.” She heard Davina say. She smiled at what she had said, proud that her sister really thought that about her.

“Were you guys talking about me?” She said from behind them. They all had a start slightly, when they heard her speak, and again when she grabbed their shoulders.

“You should meet my brother. He would like you.” Said Rudolph, making Ruby chuckle.

“Ah! Ruby, you scared us!” Said Dagur.

“Oh really? I didn’t notice your small screams ment I scared you. I thought it meant that you wanted to play!” She said, tickling him.

“No, it meant we were scared, I admit it!” He yelled. “Dude! Help me!” He said addressing Rudolph. She finally stopped when she saw his eyes turn an electric shade of blue. They did that when he was about to turn into his wolf form. It was the same with all wolf shifters.

“You keep calling me dude. My name is Rudolph.” He said.

“I knew that. Dude is slang for friend. You say dude if your friends a boy, and dudette if she’s a girl.” He explained.

“Friends?” Rudolph asked, sounding confused.

“We saved each other’s lives didn’t we?” Said Davina.

“Yes we did. Friends!” He said with excitement.

“Let’s play!” Yelled Dagur, as he and Davina transformed into wolf pups.

“Yes, let us play!” He replied. They all started to jump around on the blimp.

“My best friend is a vampire!” Yelled Dagur, changing back for that one sentence.

“My best friends are wolf shifters!” Yelled Rudolph after Dagur.

…

Ruby checked her phone for the time. It was now eleven o’clock, and she had five missed calls from their mom!

“Oh no! We have to go! Our mom and dad will be home soon! They called me like five times but there was no signal so I wasn’t informed!” She yelled. The three of them all stopped jumping around. “Everyone hold my hand. When I tell you to close your eyes, close them and don’t open them until you feel solid ground!”

They all did as they were told, and Davina just held onto Dagur’s hand. She focused hard on the twins bedroom, yelled “now!” Closed her eyes, and turned. She felt the solid ground of their room within a split second. She told them to open their eyes, and they did so. The twins got in their designated beds, Rudolph climbed into a corner of the sealing, and Ruby got out the twins favorite bedtime story book, transformed, and curled up onto the floor, feigning sleep.

She heard footsteps coming towards the twins bedroom, and her parents opening the door. They walked in, saw the twins in bed, and Ruby curled up on the floor. Her mom walked over to her, and gently nudged her ‘awake.’

“I called you like twenty times! I got worried when you didn’t answer but now I know you were just sleeping. Let’s get you back in your own bed hun.” She said, as dad was kissing the twins goodnight. She got up, and looked at Rudolph. She mindlinked him and said that she had fun tonight, and she would help him in any way he needed. She told him he should stay here until tomorrow night, as the sun was starting to rise. And with that she dragged her still inhuman paws across the floor to her room.

She had, in her opinion, a very nice bedroom. It was themed with black and red, and the only other colors used would be her gold LED lights she used to hang her art. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room that had a black and red marble pattern on it. She had a black makeup table and desk in one corner, and in another there was a large red bean bag chair she used for reading. There was a bookshelf over by her walking closet and bathroom. Her favorite part though was the balcony that had a ladder to the roof. On the roof was where she would practice weapons, such as knives and archery.

She went straight to her bed, didn’t even bother with transforming back, snuggled up into her pillows and immediately fell asleep.

HILLO!

so my first chapter! I hope y’all like it! I will try to update as much as I can, but I probably won’t have one each day. Hope y’all have a good life and see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
